


Just the two of us (at the beach)

by InkyJustine



Series: Drakecest Week [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drakecest Week, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Game(s), Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: The brothers go on vacation and feelings get confessed.





	Just the two of us (at the beach)

**Author's Note:**

> Drakecest Week: Day 7 - Vacation

„What do you mean our room isn‘t free?“ 

The receptionist kept smiling his artificial smile in the face of Nathan‘s annoyance and repeated himself. „It seems that we are overbooked. I apologize for the inconvenience. Your room will be ready tomorrow, I promise. I can offer you a different room in the meantime.“

Nathan sighed and let Sam push him a little to the side with a hand on his shoulder, so he wouldn‘t try to throttle the personnel of the hotel they were trying to have a nice vacation in. Considering that it had been forever since his last vacation, he really hoped that the rest of this one was going to be better. It would do wonders for Nathan‘s mood if everything was smooth sailing soon.

„Thank you, we will gladly take the other room,“ Sam said with a wooden smile of his own and took the keys the receptionist held out to him. Then he took hold of Nathan‘s arm and tugged him away, shouldering their bags as he went. He shook his head to himself 

Beside him, Nathan let out another huff. 

„How does that even happen?“ Nathan grumbled once they were in the elevator and therefore safely out of earshot. „They have everything written down, right? So how the fuck do they manage to overbook?“ Sam had to smile, despite his own annoyance. His little brother was kind of cute when he got pissed like this, so much more angry puppy than when he was really livid. 

„Relax,“ Sam told him, „It won‘t be so bad.“ If he had to be honest, he had never really had much of a vacation in the entirety of his life. Even when they had taken time off in their youth, either because they didn‘t find a job or were forced to lie low after a stint in prison, Sam had always worried about keeping them fed and a roof over their head.

Nathan sighed. „Great start into the vacation,“ he complained. On their way to Hawaii, the plane had already been delayed, which hadn‘t done wonders for either of their mood. For Nathan‘s more so than for Sam, who was taking things in stride if he could say so himself. He planned to enjoy this vacation no matter what. They had separate rooms and 15 years of distance would help Sam not to give himself away when it came to his inappropriate feelings in regards to his little brother. Fifteen years of distance spent in prison and a few more years before that of practice, keeping it all down and bottled up. 

They were going to fine. 

Or maybe not, Sam decided upon seeing the room they were supposed to share for the night. For one, it was smaller, which wasn‘t the problem. They had practice with _that_ as well, even if it had been for a while. No, the real problem was the single double bed that stood against the wall. It was. It was a bed which looked hardly big enough for them both. It looked like a bed designed for couples. In theory it was big enough for two people, but only if they really liked each other.

Beside him, Nathan rolled his eyes and muttered „perfect“ under his breath. 

Sam exhaled. „It‘s going be fine. It‘s just one night.“ One night he was going to spend with Nathan in _one bed_. He was going to be fine. He just had to repeat it often enough for it to be true. He was a good liar. Maybe he could even fool himself. He could keep fooling Nathan. Even if his little brother did know most of his tells. „Fine,“ Sam repeated under his breath and Nathan snorted beside him. 

„Yeah,“ he said and threw his bag on the bed where it bounced, „it‘s going to be _great_.“

„No need to sound so happy about it,“ Sam teased and earned himself a glare. 

„I hope the rooms tomorrow are better,“ Nathan said darkly and let himself fall back onto the bed. 

„They‘ll be fine.“

„You‘re saying fine an awful lot,“ Nathan grumbled and he sounded so much like a petulant child that Sam laughed and knocked his knee against Nathan‘s before heading into the bathroom to freshen up. 

„Do you want to go out?“ Sam called to him and heard a loud sigh in answer.

After a moment of silence Nathan said, „I‘m beat. You can go out if you want.“

Sam brushed his teeth and spit, rinsing his mouth before heading back into the bedroom, which was beside the bathroom the only room they had. „Getting too old?“ he teased. 

Nathan rolled his eyes. „Yes,“ he bit out and Sam stepped out of the way when he got to his feet and pushed past him into the bathroom. 

Touchy.

Sam shook his head and pulled his pajama pants out of his bag. With a grunt at his stiff back, he pulled his shirt over his head. Then he bent over to pull his pants down his legs. When he straightened again and looked over his shoulder, he found Nathan standing in the bathroom door, watching him.

„They look worse than they are,“ Sam reminded him, indicating his scars, mirrored on his belly and back. Nathan let out a non-committed sound and disappeared back in the bathroom. Sam heard him brush his teeth and flipped a coin in his head before settling on one side of the bed. The one closer to the door. 

When Nathan moved around the room, Sam did his best _not_ to stare. Especially when Nathan undressed and redressed in pajama pants, but he couldn‘t quite help how his eyes lingered on Nathan‘s bare skin. 

He couldn‘t even remember when he had fallen in love. It felt like forever. Maybe simply caring about his brother and loving him _like a brother_ had evolved into something more over the years. Prison should have made it fade, being abandoned and left behind for dead. Instead, Nathan and Avery had become his reason for living. Sam could admit to himself that he had fucked up in that regard. But only to himself.

„Are you going to get done _tonight_?“ Sam asked lazily as Nathan puttered around the room.

„What,“ Nathan snapped back, „suddenly in a hurry to go to sleep?“ But the twinkling in his eyes belied his serious tone and Sam only chuckled and got comfortable. 

„You seemed to be in a hurry.“

„And look who is already in bed, even though he wanted to get out“ Nathan pointed out as he got into bed with him. 

„Oh shush.“ It was Sam‘s turn to grumble, but he smiled when Nathan laughed. 

He had been right in his judgment. It was rather a tight fit, together in the bed. Sam didn‘t mind, except that at the same time he did mind. Any lower parts of his body he would have to try to keep _away_ from Nathan tonight, lest he betray himself after all. Though he guessed that he could beg normal morning wood if he did manage to accidentally poke his brother.

„Do you mind?“ Sam snapped when Nathan managed to tug his blanket away despite having his own. They were thin blankets, nothing more than sheets to feel less exposed in the heat, but damn it it was _his_ blanket. 

„Jesus, Sam, it‘s just a blanket,“ Nathan grumbled back and they turned their backs on each other. So far as Sam was concerned, the day was pretty much ruined. He shuddered when their bare backs touched. The question that followed made Sam roll his eyes. „Are you cold, Sam?“

„Yeah, really freezing my ass off with 30 degrees during the night.“

„ _Sorry_ that I asked,“ Nathan snapped back.

An uneasy silence stretched out between them and if Sam had been a _better_ man, he would have opened his mouth and apologized. Instead he fell into an equally uneasy sleep. 

A while later he woke up shivering. The temperatures had dropped throughout the night and he looked around, disoriented. The clock told him that he had been sleeping only for a few hours. Midnight had come and passed and at his back Nathan was happily snoring away. With Sam‘s blanket wrapped around him. Sam sighed in annoyance and then sighed again a little softer when he saw how Nathan had his nose pressed against the fabric. Probably only his normal sleeping position, even if he hadn‘t seen him sleep like that in Malaysia. Or Scotland. It didn‘t have anything to do with _Sam_. That was romantic _bullshit_. 

„The least you could do is not hog the blanket, little brother,“ Sam muttered under his breath and tugged none too gently on _his_ blanket. It came away and with it, Nathan rolled over. The end result was, that Nathan was snoring into his shoulder. He hadn‘t even woken up, which Sam hadn‘t expected. Since when did Nathan have such a deep sleep?

Sam stiffly laid there in the dark, Nathan pressed against his side, stiffening further as Nathan threw an arm over his chest. Then, in increments, Sam relaxed and fell back asleep. 

 

The next morning was spend dressing in silence. Both of them fighting off jet-lag and feeling cranky as they headed down to get breakfast.

„What‘s the plan for today?“ Nathan asked as he shoved the scrambled eggs around on his plate. For a moment, Sam considered asking if everything was alright.

„Plans?“ Sam echoed with a mocking note in his voice. „Who needs plans in our vacation?“

„So we‘ll improvise.“ Nathan nodded. „Then we‘ll go to the beach.“ There was a happy smile on his face that went a long way to make Sam feel a little less cranky, despite the uneasy sleep he had had.

„A wholly spontaneous decision,“ Sam said gravely and chuckled when Nathan kicked him underneath the table. „Maybe tomorrow we can improvise for real.“

„There are some nice places around,“ Nathan said. Amused, Sam watched him pull out a tourist‘s guide book.

„Touristy spots,“ Sam said with disdain and Nathan kicked him again, if lightly.

„We are tourists,“ Nathan pointed out while he turned a page, scrambled eggs apparently forgotten, so Sam sneaked them onto his own plate.

Sam scoffed. „Maybe you are.“ For a moment Sam expected Nathan to stick out his tongue at him, but his brother only laughed and they finished eating, Nathan let out a small cry of outrage at seeing his already gone. 

Then they got the keys to their _actual_ room, which proved to be spacious. Two beds and Sam almost mourned the fact that he couldn‘t sleep with Nathan pressed against him once more, before he remembered that Nathan had kicked him in his sleep. He had a bruise to prove it.  
But he could still stare, even if he shouldn‘t. 

„Let‘s get ready,“ Nathan said and unceremoniously stripped out of his shirt and dropped his pants. 

Sam shook his head with a soft laugh and snuck a peek when Nathan pulled his swim shorts up his legs. Sam swallowed around his suddenly dry throat and cleared his throat, before turning his eyes back to his own task, as in, his swim shorts. The beach wasn‘t far away, within walking distance. It was even visible from their room‘s panorama window, high up in one of the upper levels. Quickly he changed out of his clothes and into this swimwear without looking at Nathan once.

All the more did startle when Nathan suddenly stood behind him and said, „Can you give me a hand?“ He was holding the sun cream out to him. 

„Sure.“ Their fingers brushed and Sam suppressed a shudder, if only he could pull him close- It was almost second nature to him by now, to shove the urge down. It got a little harder once he actually laid his palm on Nathan‘s bare skin. But he could do this. Remembering prison did wonders in that regard. 

Then they packed their things and headed out, leaving their keys at the reception, Sam half a step behind his brother so he could sneak another peek at his ass. 

He had never pretended to be an angel. And he wasn‘t about to start. 

They had seen the beach already from afar, but it only grew more beautiful the closer they came. Blue skies and blue water separated by an almost white beach, speckled with palm trees here and there. On the horizon it was almost impossible to tell where the ocean stopped and the sky began. Once they reached the water‘s edge, the walked west, searching for a suitable spot with less people. 

As soon as they had come to a place to which not as many tourists had found their way, their blankets found their way to the hot sand and with a sigh they laid down to enjoy the sun. 

After a while, Sam turned onto his belly and propped his head up on his arms. Nathan was still laying on his back, eyes closed. Sam strained his ears to hear whether or not he was snoring and chuckled a little under his breath. A ball sailing over their heads briefly caught his attention and when he looked back he caught Nathan‘s eye, shielded from the sun with one of his hands.

„What are you thinking about?“ Sam asked lazily and hoped the answer wasn‘t ‚Elena‘. Ever since their divorce their relationship had _changed_ , to the better and Sam couldn‘t shake off the feeling that they were heading for a comeback. Which would be great. At least for them. It would go a long way at least to ease his own guilt for bringing trouble back into their lives, no matter how much Nathan insisted they had been having issues before already. 

There was a delay before Nathan shook his head. „Nothing.“ He smiled. „Ready to go for a swim?“

They had left the important stuff back at the hotel, so they wasted no time in heading towards the waterline. 

Playfully, Sam pushed Nathan a step into the water and laughed as he yelped at the contrast in temperature. When Nathan retaliated, Sam let out a cry of his own. The water felt freezing to their overheated skin. 

„Don‘t,“ Nathan warned him and Sam held up his hands innocently while they stepped, gingerly, into the ocean until they could dunk their heads, cooling off. 

Then they eyed each other, treading water, before Sam retreated a little towards the shallows again, feeling sand underneath his feet once more, when Nathan splashed water at him. Sam propelled himself forward and wrapped his arms around Nathan‘s middle before pushing them both down into the water. Sam lazily rolled them around, feeling his brother shake against him with barely suppressed laughter, trailing bubbles, before they resurfaced. 

„We‘re really too old for this,“ Nathan pointed out. He was breathless and Sam was acutely aware at how close they were, that his arms were still wrapped around Nathan‘s waist. Before Sam could answer, Nathan plashed water into his face and it was on again. 

When they were thoroughly out of breath, they headed back to the beach for their diving goggles. 

„You know, we could get some real diving gear later,“ Nathan said as they headed back into the water. 

„Good idea,“ Sam replied. It was nice to go swimming, diving and snorkeling without a purpose, just to enjoy the scenery the sea had to offer. For a while they floated around, watching the fish dart around them curiously. Sam suppressed a flinch when Nathan reached out his hand, pointing with the other. Sam knew, logically, that Nathan was only holding his hand so they wouldn‘t float apart as they watched a few fish swim in circles and dive away when a few playing kids swam through them, chasing a ball. But Nathan didn‘t let go of him even when the fish had gone and they simply watched the sea grass undulate in the current. 

Finally, Sam wasn‘t sure how much later, they tried out who could reach the nearby buoy faster. Utterly exhausted, they returned to the beach after, lying back down in the sun. 

Sam flopped down on his blanket. Already he could feel the sun drying his skin, so he grabbed the sun lotion and began lathering his skin before holding it out to Nathan. „Can you-?“ Sam chuckled tiredly and watched Nathan roll onto his back. The way he _crawled_ over to him made his mouth water.

„Legs aren‘t working right,“ Nathan explained with a laugh and steadied himself against Sam‘s skin.

„You‘re out of shape,“ Sam told him when Nathan threw a leg over his and settled on top of him. It was better than shuddering under his touch and give himself away.

Nathan poked his shoulder. „You‘re still breathing hard!“ Which was the truth. Sam was getting out of shape, too, which was impossible. Most likely he was just getting old after all. Soon he was going to complain like Victor.

„Shut up, punk,“ Sam grumbled and then hissed when Nathan laid his hands on him, lotion cold against the overheated skin of his back. The only upside to getting older was, Sam thought, that he didn‘t get aroused quite as fast. It took a few moments of Nathan lathering up his back to feel himself stir. 

„Are you cold?“ Nathan asked disbelieving when Sam shuddered. 

Sam shook his head. „I‘m fine.“

Nathan shifted against his ass and Sam carefully held himself still, internally cursing. So much for _not_ getting hard. He was not going to hump the ground like a teen. It wasn‘t terribly comfortable anyway, sand a little wet and unyielding. 

Finally, after a felt eternity, Nathan slid off his back and Sam sighed in relief. Then he _nearly_ groaned when Nathan held out the sun cream to him. 

„Do my back?“ Nathan asked and Sam got to his feet, glad that his swim shorts were so baggy he didn‘t betray himself, unless Nathan was _really_ paying attention to his nether regions. Which he didn‘t hope. Mostly.

Gingerly, he straddled Nathan‘s back, careful to not let Nathan feel his erection. At the first drop of sun cream, Nathan let out a hiss as well. „Is this supposed to be payback?“ he complained. 

Sam chuckled and spread the lotion around, making sure to catch every spot. „It isn‘t.“ He let his eyes roam over the beach and caught sight of a couple getting _frisky_ on the beach. He leaned down. 

„Hey, look at that,“ Sam whispered and froze as Nathan turned his head and his lips brushed against Nathan‘s cheek, awfully close to _his lips_. Quickly, Sam pulled away, laughing. „Sorry about that.“ 

„No harm done,“ Nathan assured him, but Sam still finished up as briskly as he dared, even if his hands lingered just a second too long as he pulled them away.  
He patted Nathan‘s shoulder when he got to his feet and heard his belly grumble.

„Feeling hungry?“ Sam asked. 

Nathan stretched when he got up and stood beside him, watching the couple with a laugh. Then he shook his head, turning back to Sam. „Yeah. I saw a restaurant a little ways that way.“ He pointed down the beach to where a low building could be seen.

Shoulders brushing and towels wrapped up underneath their arms, they moved along the beach and Sam leaned in, silently enjoying when that made Nathan shudder when he whispered into his ear. If it hadn‘t been his little brother beside him, he could almost have pretended that it was from arousal. „You‘re really popular.“ More than one pair of eyes followed them as they walked past and Sam wasn‘t quite vain enough to think it was because of him. No, Nathan was the center of attention. Sam couldn‘t fault them. Nathan had always been the prettier of them both. 

Nathan let out a snort and raised his shoulders. „More than one girl is looking at you. And a few boys as well,“ he added when he glanced around them. Sam saw him catch a teenager‘s eye, who promptly dropped their eyes in embarrassment. Sam turned his face away to hide his laugh. 

At the restaurant, they chose a seat outside, under one of the giant umbrellas, looking out over the ocean. Sam relaxed back into his seat, letting himself be lulled by the waves.

„Don‘t fall asleep, old man.“ Nathan‘s foot gently kicked his underneath the table. 

Sam cracked open an eye. „Who are you calling old?“ He kicked his little brother back and after exchanging a few more goodnatured kicks, Nathan‘s foot stilled, resting against his. Sam didn‘t have the heart to tell him to take his limbs back to _his_ side of the table. For that he was enjoying the feeling too much, as if he and Nathan were playing footsies. 

They dug into their fries and returned to sunbathing when they found another empty place farther down along the beach. The hotel they were staying in had dropped out of sight. Returning later in the day would include quite a walk. 

„You know, I think you missed a few spots,“ Sam pointed out when they lowered themselves back to their towels. Then he laughed as Nathan craned to look at his own back. 

„It was on you not to miss them,“ Nathan said with a hiss as he touched a burned spot on his lower back. 

Sam gestured him closer. „Come on, I‘ll slap some suncream on it.“

„Now it‘s a little late.“ But Nathan still knelt down in front of him. Sam warmed the cream in his hands and then tried not to let his hands linger too much while spreading it over Nathan‘s back, _again_. It was so very distracting; still so very distracting. If this was how it felt to be young again, Sam didn‘t want anything to do with it. 

„You know, I‘ll hop into the water again,“ Sam said, wiping his palms on his thighs. Maybe in the past his cock was at half-mast quicker, but he felt he needed to cool of. 

„Have fun,“ Nathan said, voice muffled since he was already lying on his belly. Sam was almost inclined to stop the time until his brother dozed off. Instead he got to his feet and stepped into the water. He let himself drift on the waves, swimming out and against the current and returned. When he threw a ball back to a couple of playing kids he heard a yelp behind himself. 

„You alright?“ Sam laughed at seeing Nathan hopping on one foot in the shallows and then run forward to doggy-paddle at Sam‘s side, still peering suspiciously into the water. Following a sudden whim, Sam swept him up into his arms, feet touching the ground and steadying him. 

Nathan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and laughed. „Yeah. Just- something touched my foot in the water.“ Sam peered into the water as well. 

„I don‘t see anything.“ Carefully, he took a few more steps forward until his footing was more secure. 

Nathan mock-glared. „I doubt whatever it was stuck around.“ 

Sam took a few more steps forward until he was forced to let Nathan go. 

„I hoped you would carry me back to my blanket,“ Nathan teased him, arms tightening around Sam‘s shoulders, probably just in case Sam dropped him for that comment. As if Sam _wanted_ to let him go. Almost gently, he put him on his feet. 

„Maybe next time, princess,“ Sam said and aimed a playful swipe at Nathan‘s head, who ducked away. „Come on, let‘s get back to the hotel. Sun‘s going down.“ Indeed the sun was slowly making it‘s way towards the horizon. He hadn‘t even noticed the time passing. The air was chilling, even though they could still stay for a while the beach was clearing. 

„Err, I have something to do,“ Nathan said, rubbing the back of his head which meant he was lying.

„What? Now?“ Sam asked and couldn‘t quite help the sharp way his voice came out. He gentled his tone. „Why didn‘t you say something sooner?„

„I had forgotten. I wanted to meet with a contact.“ Nathan edged away and rolled up his towel.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. So much for the vacation. He couldn‘t shake the feeling that something else was up. „Alright. I‘ll come with you,“ he said, shouldering his own towel only to see Nathan shake his head and hold up his hand as if to physically stop him.

Nathan‘s hands fell back to his sides. „No. Come on, Sam. It won‘t take long.“

Feeling annoyed Sam shrugged. „Alright, if you say so.“ He adjusted his blanket. „Don‘t be out too long.“

„Yes, dad,“ Nathan scoffed.

„You better come home before midnight, son,“ Sam said mock-seriously. Nathan laughed and picked at his towel; clear sighed of nervousness.

„Don‘t worry your pretty head. I‘ll be back before you know it.“ Then he promptly flushed and was gone before Sam could make his voice work again. 

Sam shook his head. He must have misheard. Thoughtful, he returned to the hotel. It was quite a walk, but a nice one, all things considered. The beach was clearing a little as most of the people headed into the various restaurants. There was nothing to _do_ , though, once he was back in his room. Without Nathan he didn‘t feel like getting out to eat and he wasn‘t hungry anyway. For a moment he considered getting a good jerk-off session done, but then he didn‘t know when Nathan was going to return and getting caught was really not something he felt like. At all. So he ended up in front of the TV, feeling like a lovesick dog aimlessly switching through the channels and waiting for Nathan to return. 

A few hours later Nathan knocked on his door, jerking Sam out of a doze and he rubbed his eyes as he walked over to open for him. 

„Come on, follow me.“ Nathan was all but vibrating in front of him. Sam slowly blinked at him. 

„Are you ok?“ Sam said slowly. In answer Nathan nodded, more quickly than was usual for him. Nevertheless Sam followed him without a word, swallowing any further questions and stifling a yawn. Whatever this was about, he knew he could trust Nathan. Even if there was an uneasy lurch in his belly. His brother was definitely nervous.

Out along the streets they went before Nathan wordlessly turned the corner towards the beach. Sam bit back a comment about how he could have just waited at the beach for whatever Nathan had needed to get done. The sand was soft under Sam‘s feet and he was glad he was wearing sandals, even if Nathan laughed when he saw him in them, pleading lack of familiarity at the sight. He just wasn‘t used to seeing Sam like that, he had explained. A few couples were still out and about on their evening strolls. Just like them, Sam thought. He noticed them leaving the more public parts of the beach until they came to a secluded corner. No one was around and someone had laid out what looked to Sam‘s untrained eye like a picnic. A small fire was crackling and illuminating the night. There were _candles_ and a blanket spread out on the sand. 

Definitely a picnic. 

Even the stars were out as if they were trying to enhance the atmosphere, which was heading for the romantic kind. That couldn‘t be right. Sam‘s belly fell in the same moment his heart did a skip. He glanced sideways at Nathan. In the dark it was hard to be sure, but it almost looked as if his little brother was blushing. 

Sam gestured to the scene. „Is that yours?“

Nathan nodded. 

„What‘s it for?“

„What, you don‘t feel hungry?“ Nathan asked and laughed. Sam could hear how nervous he was. He wasn‘t the only one. „It‘s a date,“ Nathan added at Sam‘s questioning look. In all honesty, his mind was blank. Sam just hadn‘t been sure what to say. There was no way he wouldn‘t betray himself now. 

„Didn‘t you get the wrong person for that?“ Sam tried to joke and felt like an ass when Nathan‘s face fell. 

Now Nathan looked at anything _but_ him, which was impressive considering they were at a beach with no one around, in the dark that was only lit by the stars and the little fire. 

„I‘m--“ Nathan stopped. Sam would have said something to reassure him if he hadn‘t been at a loss of what to say for the possibly first time in his life.  
„Sam,“ Nathan said and took a deep breath. They had gravitated to each other without conscious thought, Sam noticed when Nathan‘s face was suddenly right in front of his, their chests brushing together. Nathan‘s hand slid over his shoulder.

„Nathan, I get it,“ Sam whispered. At least he was thinking he may. It was almost too much to hope for.

To his surprise, Nathan let out a snort. „What? _Now_ you do?“

„What‘s that supposed to mean?“ Sam shot back, taking a step back, moment broken. 

„I mean, I‘ve been in love with you forever.“ Sam‘s heart skipped once more at the words, so casually said. Nathan couldn‘t be serious.

„Forever?“ Sam echoed. „I had no idea.“

Nathan looked away to the side and put a little more distance between them. „Yeah,“ he said quietly. „And I thought you were feeling the same?“ There was a question in his eyes that Sam was afraid to answer. He couldn‘t put it into words--

Sam cleared his throat. „I‘m not any good at this,“ he admitted. His eyes fell on the picnic in all it‘s romantic glory. „Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Are you sure you haven‘t swallowed a romance novel?“ he settled on, trying to make light, but his smile was gentle and he hoped that Nathan would get what he meant by it.

Nathan grinned, if a little unsteadily. Sam _still_ felt like an ass. In a different life maybe he would have been better at saying the truth. „Well you weren‘t picking up on it otherwise,“ Nathan said and gestured for him to take a seat on the blanket.

Sam lowered himself onto the fabric and Nathan handed him a beer that was cool to the touch. Sam raised a brow at him that Nathan answered with one of his half smiles. 

„I still don‘t know what you mean,“ Sam admitted as he opened the beer and took a sip as Nathan sat down beside him. They were so close. „When did you make any kind of move? On me,“ Sam clarified.

„Well,“ Nathan said, „I bought you stuff. I took you to that fancy restaurant.“

Sam remembered the restaurant, definitely the most expensive he had ever been to. „I was broke, I thought you were just helping me out. It was annoying.“

Nathan scoffed. „And the restaurant was right after that successful job in India.“ He took a sip of his beer. „I know that was bad timing.“

Sam smiled. „I‘m sorry.“ He shook his head at himself and accepted the plate Nathan handed him. „I‘m a little hard on the uptake.“ They kept the conversation light while they ate, past adventures, recent jobs that had been a success, how Sully was doing. This was too easy, Sam thought, but once he was done, he laid the plate back into the basket and scooted closer. It wasn‘t far, they were already sitting side by side after all. Nathan‘s hand was between them and Sam carefully laid his palm over his, stroking his thumb against the back of Nathan‘s fingers.

„You know,“ he murmured into the silence between them, „I feel the same way.“

The shine of the fire reflected in Nathan‘s eyes when he turned his head and looked back at him. „Yeah?“

„Yeah,“ Sam said and crossed the distance between them. Nathan‘s lips were a little chapped, not as soft as Sam had come to expect of his lovers, but pliant under his. There was a hint of salt from the ocean as Sam ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of Nathan‘s lips. His brother let out a sigh and one of his hands found it‘s way to the back of Sam‘s head, holding him in place. Not that Sam had any plan of pulling away. 

Between them, Nathan‘s fingers curled around his. Holding hands, when had Sam last hold hands with anyone? He couldn‘t remember. It must have been back in his youth.

Then Nathan‘s hand trailed from the back of his neck over his shoulder and down to his chest and Sam resisted for just a moment before letting Nathan push him into a lying position against the blanket. 

Sam raised a brow at Nathan when he pulled back, only to straddle Sam a moment later. 

„Shut up, I waited _years_ , Sam,“ Nathan ground out. There was a furrow between his brows as he stared down at him. Before Sam could reply, Nathan‘s mouth was already back on his. 

„So we‘ll have sex on the beach?“ Sam chuckled a while later, when they were thoroughly out of breath and straining against each other. Nathan was distractedly rocking their groins together and chuckled. His hands were on Sam‘s belt, opening his pants while Sam did the same to him. 

Then suddenly there was a shout. „Get a room you two!“

Nathan and Sam flinched apart, staring at each other in silent shock. Then they laughed, shaking it off because no one here knew what they were to each other, and quickly jumped to their feet, grabbing their stuff without bothering to do their pants up again. 

Sam waved to the group of strangers, one hand on the waistband of his jeans to keep them from falling down. 

„We will!“ he called back and heard Nathan‘s muffled laughter behind him. 

„What do you say, Sam, race you to the hotel?“ There was a twinkle in his brother‘s eye and Sam made a show of thinking.

„Winner decides how we do it?“

Nathan nodded and the race was on.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus the Drakecest Week is done \o/ Tbh I want to write a second part to this or something. Where is the d r a m a?


End file.
